


The Stars and the Stereo

by wholehearted



Series: It Sounds Like Fluff to Me [16]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, Loving boyfriends, M/M, Music, Telekinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 07:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholehearted/pseuds/wholehearted
Summary: Alex is nervous and Michael doesn't have a clue.





	The Stars and the Stereo

**Author's Note:**

> Okie dokie, so, did I hear someone say they were tired of these music fics? What's that? Oh I'm sorry, I think you mispronounced the word 'love'. You said 'ugh'; common mistake. Lol. 
> 
> Title and lyrics inspired by OAR's [Turn It Up Slow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=45uQj5BFyuQ)
> 
> Thank you to erisgregory for betaing and caitlesshea for fresh eyes. Confetti hearts to you both! 😍
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! ❤️

Alex is kind of sweaty even though the windows are down and the dry desert air is blowing through the cab. He’s trying not to drive too fast or look too eager. 

He glances over at Michael, whose hand is out the window, riding the currents of air like an ocean wave. His curls are blowing in the wind, all wild and untethered. 

Michael is truly the most beautiful man Alex has ever seen. His face is relaxed, a small grin on his lips as he sings along to the song. 

He glances over at Alex and gives a little wink, his other hand holding Alex’s and squeezing their fingers together. 

“I like when we go for drives at night.”

Alex’s throat is dry. He tries to swallow, but somehow gets the words out. “Me too.”

A new song starts to play and Alex slows his speed. 

“I love this song.” He can hear Michael’s smile as he starts to hum

Alex is wishing he hadn’t insisted on taking the truck, but it’s Michael’s baby and it seems fitting. He hopes the old girl is up for what he has planned. Alex comes to a complete stop and turns toward Michael. 

“It sounds so 80’s. The sax at the end is my favorite.” Michael’s face is open and bright, and Alex almost loses his nerve. Almost.

“I need you to get out and stand in the beams of the headlights.”

** _Driving in the rain_ **

** _Crossing every lane_ **

Michael scowls, giving him a questioning look. 

** _Running in the dark_ **

** _'Til the day that I met you_ **

“Trust me. Please.”

** _Couldn't see the way_ **

** _But you lit me up_ **

** _Yeah you called my bluff_ **

** _You know that I want you_ **

Michael gives a lopsided grin, shrugs and gets out. He stands in the light, facing the truck, hands up in a ‘what now?’ gesture. 

** _I ain’t lookin' for a broken heart_ **

** _I'm just looking for a brand new start_ **

** _But you played the part, and I fell for you_ **

Alex gets out, turns the truck off but leaves the lights on. He knows the battery on this old beater isn’t going to last long. He reaches under the seat to grab the bluetooth speaker he stashed there, and places it on the hood. He connects it to his phone, the song continuing to play.

** _I don't wanna to be the lonely one_ **

** _Only wanna be the one you want_ **

** _Stop the car and let me dance with you_ **

Michael still looks clueless but is obviously amused. 

Alex walks up and puts his hands on Michael’s hips, urging them to move to the music. 

They sway together and Alex sings. 

** _Here we go, round and around and around we go_ **

** _Nothing but the stars and the stereo_ **

** _When you turn it up, turn it up slow (Yeah)_ **

He grabs Michael and spins him. Michael’s laughter fills Alex with pure peace and joy, so he does it again. And again. 

** _We go round and around and around we go_ **

** _Nothing but the stars and the stereo_ **

** _When you turn it up, turn it up slow (Yeah)_ **

They go back to gentle swaying as Alex continues to sing. 

** _Freeze you in a frame_ **

Both hands holding Michael’s face.

** _Perfect every way_ **

Fingers running down the slope of that crooked nose 

** _Broken in the dark_ **

Along the stubbled jaw.

** _You put me together_ **

Pads of this thumb brushing across those exquisitely soft lips.

Alex’s heart is hammering in his chest. His clothes are sticking to him, a newly formed layer of sweat covering his skin, as he tries to control his breathing. 

** _Racing through the lights_ **

** _Hearts open wide_ **

Alex briefly closes his eyes, focusing on the rise and fall of his body with each inhale and exhale. 

** _Let's close our eyes_ **

** _Stay here forever_ **

Alex leans in to give Michael a soft kiss. He blinks and looks up to see soft golden eyes glittering back at him. _ He’s my center. _

They continue to dance, Alex occasionally ghosting his fingertips over Michael’s beautiful face. He feels reverent, honored, to have the man in front of him love him back. 

Alex knows Michael is a bit confused about what they’re doing at the moment, but he’s always been open to an adventure, and Alex is banking on this time being no different. They continue to move together in the darkness. 

When the chorus starts again, Alex gently pushes Michael back, and gestures for him to spin. Those unruly curls blow around like a halo, as Michael smirks and humors him. 

** _Here we go, round and around and around we go_ **

** _Nothing but the stars and the stereo_ **

Michael shifts his hips and laughs, while he slowly turns himself in circles. 

He's on full display for Alex, and clearly enjoying every minute of it. ** **

** _When you turn it up, turn it up slow (Yeah)_ **

** _We go round and around and around we go_ **

** _Nothing but the stars and the stereo_ **

Alex quickly gets down on one knee and pulls the ring out of his jacket pocket. He grabs Michael’s hand when he stops his spinning motion. 

Michael’s eyes shoot wide.

** _When you turn it up, turn it up slow (Yeah)_ **

“Michael, you’re it for me. You always have been. I adore everything about you. Will you marry me?” Alex hopes he sounds as confident as he feels. He knows, bone deep, that Michael is his soul’s match. 

** _I was on the line_ **

** _Thinking all the time_ **

** _Everything has changed since the day that I met you_ **

It only takes Michael a heartbeat to drop to his knees and tightly grasp Alex’s hands in his own. 

Alex realizes they’re both shaking, and he knows it has nothing to do with the cool breeze in the air. 

Michael presses their foreheads together and whispers, “Yes.” His voice is raspy as he says, “I love you so much, Alex.”

Alex pulls back to wipe the wetness forming at the edges of Michael’s eyes. “Me too”. They both smile. 

Alex fits the ring on Michael’s right ring finger. He had it fitted for that hand years ago and it still seems like the best choice for them. 

“It’s beautiful,.” Michael murmurs. 

Alex watches Michael examine the quarter inch wide piece of white gold, two small wires wound around the middle. 

“_You’re _ beautiful. I had part of my dog tags melded down to mix with the gold. This here,” Alex puts his finger tip on the thin bands wrapped around the center, ”spins. It’s two pieces of a guitar string. The D and A chords.” 

They’re silent and staring at one another in the cool, quiet desert night. Michael looks a little shellshocked and Alex is nervous that maybe he’s missed the mark. He’s never even seen Michael wear a piece of jewelry before. 

“It’s okay if you don’t like it, we can—“

Michael crushers their lips together. His hands are hot and firm, grabbing and squeezing, Michael’s tongue licks deep into Alex’s mouth. 

Somehow Alex gasps between kisses, “So...you...like it, then?” 

Michael pulls back and cups Alex’s face with unsteady hands, “I fucking love it. It’s perfect. _ You’re _ perfect.”

Alex feels giddy, a smile spreading across his lips. He probably looks like a total goofball, but he doesn’t care. He’s gonna marry the man of his dreams. He feels like the luckiest sonofabitch alive. 

Michael helps him to his feet, and immediately wraps his arms around Alex’s waist. Both of them holding on tight. Michael’s right hand is resting on Alex’s cheek, their foreheads pressed close. Alex’s body perfectly mirroring Michael’s. 

Two pieces of a puzzle fitting together, meant to be connected, a match destined by fate. 

Alex hears the song start to play again and he grins. Michael has obviously used his telekinesis to keep the music going. They stay there, gently swaying and occasionally spinning. 

Alex has lost track of how many times the song has played and how long they’ve been out there. 

The lights on the truck somehow still shine bright, like a beacon, an indication that nothing can dim _ them_.

At some point Alex feels the air beneath his feet thicken as Michael floats them a few inches off the ground. 

Alex’s head rests against Michael’s shoulder. 

He’s never felt more safe or at peace than when he’s within the circle of Michael’s arms. 

They stay like that for a long time. 

The two of them intertwined, hovering on a cushion of air, as they listen to OAR’s, _ Turn it Up Slow _ for the umpteenth time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read. 😊


End file.
